Romancing the Past
by Crushette
Summary: Hermione's Time-Turner breaks and she finds herself in another time! She also finds herself falling for someone who she should be mourning...Very little spoilers!If you didn't read the 5th book
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own any character in this story. I wish I did...would be cool...money...fame...anyway! On with the story!  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking down the hallway to the common room.  
"I hate these bloody exams!" Ron said as he looked at his exam schedule. "Ooo! Look here! Tomorrow we have the Potions exam bright and early! That's the first person I want to see when I wake up! Snape and his black, greasy, slimy, disgusting-"  
"Ok. Ok. I think we get the idea!" Hermione said with a look of disgust on her face.  
" Yeah Ron. I don't want nightmares." Harry said with a laugh.  
" Well I'm off to the library. Need to study you know. You two should come to. You will probably need to." Hermione said with her hands on her hips.  
"I think I'll pass on that one." Harry said.  
" I'm with you mate." Ron said to Harry. Hermione just rolled her eyes and walked away. "Honestly. What is up with her and books." Ron said as he rolled his eyes. Harry and Ron walked the rest of the way to the common room. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* A Few Hours Later ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Harry and Ron were sitting at the desks trying to cram as much information in to their heads before they went to bed. Hermione walked in with many books.  
" Cramming as usual. No point to it really." Hermione said when she put the books down. " You cram everything into your mind, which just over loads your mind and you just forget everything anyway. So then your just back where you started." Harry and Ron just tried to tune her out. Hermione pulled out 4 books from her pile. " Here." she said to Harry and Ron as she placed 2 books in front of each of them. " Since you two are "studying", I got some books that could help you." Hermione smiled. Harry and Ron just exchanged glances.  
" Anti-Venoms & Galore by Berty Bet."  
"The History of the Trollian Wars by Alfred Schratz." Harry and Ron read the titles of the book on top of the 2 books Hermione gave them.  
" Er... Thanks. I think." Ron said. Hermione smiled.  
" Your both welcome. Harry, I got you the Anti-Venom book because you stink at Potions so it should help." Hermione turned to Ron. " And Ron. I got you the book on the Trollian Wars because you stink at that." Hermione just looked at them, smiled, and went up to the dormitory with the rest of the books she brought. Harry and Ron just put her books aside and continued "studying". *************************** Next Day**********************************  
  
The Potions exams were done. Hermione then needed to use her Time- Turner, the thing McGonagll gave to her because she was taking so many pre- NEWTs classes, to take her Arithmacy exams. She was running down the hall and clutching her Time-Turner in her hand. When she quickly turned a corner, she smashed hard right into Ron, with Harry at his side. When she smashed in to Ron, the hand that was clutching the Time-Turner, hit his chest and the impact that the collide had, made it smash. Ron fell backwards, unhurt, but with the air knocked out of him. When Harry helped him up, Hermione was no where to be seen. They just looked around while Ron regained his breath.  
  
.:~*~:.  
  
"Hello? Are you okay?" a distant voice said.  
" Is she awake?" another voice said.  
"Nope." The same voice from before answered. The voices became closer sounding and soon blurry images were swimming in front of her."Hey mate! She's coming to!" one blurry figure said as they signaled to another. "Hello.... Hello...." Hermione regained consciousness and ther pain washed over her. A handsome boy was crouched over her. His long, black hair hanging over and around his face. That face...so familiar... Hermione thought. The boy held out his hand. Hermione stood up wobbly. She swooned but the strange boy caught her.  
"Hey mate. Go get McGonagll. Easy does it." Hermione was swimming in and out of consciousness. Suddenly the other boy came back with a much younger McGonagll. What? That's not McGonagll. Hermione thought. The last thing Hermione heard before she passed out was an "Oh dear!" from the McGonagll.  
  
.:~*~:.  
  
Hermione awoke a little later in the Hospital Wing. What happened? She groaned as she tried to sit up. Her right hand was bandaged up and sore. A very young Madam Pomfrey walked over to her.  
" Oh dear! You're awake! Well now, let me see those bandages." Madam Pomfrey took Hermione's hand and unwound the bloodstained bandages. Hermione gasped as she saw her hand. Two large gashes were on her palm. Madam Pomfrey cleaned them and then muttered a spell. The gashes and the pain were gone but two scars remained." Thought you would like a remnant." Madam Pomfrey said with a wink and a smile. Then she moved to Hermione's upper chest. Hermione quickly put her hand s where Madam Pomfrey was heading for.  
" Excuse me! Oww..." Hermione said when a pain shot through her when she put her hands on her chest. Hermione lowered her hands.  
" Don't worry dear!" Madam Pomfrey removed the bandage to reveal three smaller cuts. She said the same spell and they disappeared except for three small scars. ""There you are! Now you are all set! Your clothes are over there. When you are done getting dressed, tell me because someone is here to see you." Madam Pomfrey closed the curtains and left. Hermione dressed quickly and called for Madam Pomfrey. She came a few moments later with a younger Professor Dumbledore. She then left.  
"How are you feeling?" he asked.  
" Good I guess." Hermione answered.  
"I don't think I've met you yet until Mr. Black here," he signaled to the boy who had helped her up," and Mr. Potter," he signaled to the other boy," brought ypo here." Hermione, after hearing the names looked from one face to the other. No wonder he looked so familiar! What are you thinking! Sirius is dead and so is Harry's dad...Harry's dad! Sirius! Where am I!? She thought.  
" I something wrong?" Dumbledore asked. Hermione just took anther look at Sirius for some reason.  
" Um... no." Then she snapped out of the trance she was in." I mean yes. Professor, may I speak to you..." she looked at Sirius and James"...alone." Dumbledore knodded and signaled for James and Sirius to leave. Sirius and Hermione lingered in each other's eyes for a moment. There was just something about him... Then Hermione snapped out of it.  
" What is it?" Dumbledore asked.  
"Well. I'm Hermione Granger, and I'm from the future. I know it sounds crazy but it's true." Dumbledore just looked at her. "I'm a sixth year student from about 20years in the future. I had a Time -turner and I guess it broke. The next thing I knew I was here." Dumbledore sat in silence for a few moments.  
"Boys. Come here." Sirius and James cautiously walked out. They both were eyeing Hermione. "Do not repeat ANYTHING you have heard here. Nobody must know. I mean NOBODY." Dumbledore looked at them over his half-moon spectacles. James and Sirius looked at Hermione then Dumbledore. Thye knodded."Good. Now will you boys please escort Miss Granger here to the Great Hall. I believe lunch is rewady." He shooed them out. 


	2. Chapter 2: Maybe there's hope

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I don't know why we need to write this disclaimer...we obviously don't own Harry Potter. Oh well. Thanks a lot to those of you who reviewed! Here is the ever-anticipated second chapter: Sorry it took so long!! School stuff. Well enjoy the chapter!  
  
.:~*~:.  
They walked in silence down the corridors. They all seemed to be lost for words. What do I say to people who are supposed to be dead? Hermione thought as she looked around her.  
"So..." Sirius said, finally breaking the silence. "What house are you in? I mean, we'll need to know where to have you sit..."  
"Gryffindor." Hermione managed to choke out.  
" That's good. That's our house to." Sirius said as he nodded absentmindedly.  
"Are you really from the future?" James suddenly blurted out. From the anxious look on his face he probably had been waiting awhile to ask that. Sirius quickly elbowed him hard in the ribs. Hermione smiled.  
"Yes." James smiled at this reply. He quickly pushed aside Sirius and walked backwards in front of her.  
"So what's it like in the future? Do you know me? What do I look like?" he excitedly asked Hermione. Hermione luckily didn't get a chance to answer because they had arrived at the Great Hall. Loud joyful talking was coming from it. Sirius and James led Hermione to the Gryffindor table. Nothing looked different from what Hermione knew. Sirius beckoned to her to sit next to him.  
"Hey Remus! Peter!" he called. "This is um..." he stopped not sure of what to say.  
"Mona."(A/N: She can't tell all of them her real name! She meets them in the future remember!) She said holding out her hand. So this is Lupin and that basterd Peter (- a.k.a. Scabbers) younger...  
" Hey there Mona!" Remus said with a grin, taking her hand.  
" Yes. Hi." Peter said, taking her hand after Remus. Hermione shuddered when he touched her hand. Hermione then felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to a girl with red hair and green eyes. Harry's mom... she thought.  
"Hello! You must be new! I'm Lily Evans." Lily held out her hand, smiling.  
"Hi. I'm Mona." Lily and Hermione began talking. Remus, James, Sirius, and Peter all huddled close to talk so no one would hear them.  
"How'd you meet her?"  
"Yeah. She wasn't even sorted yet!" Remus and Peter whispered.  
"Um... well I kinda just ran into her in the hall." Sirius said.  
"Yeah. She's here-er- for a visit." James added. Remus and Peter studied James and Sirius's faces.  
"Oh come on Moony! Why would we lie if we didn't need to?" James said.  
"I believe you, mate!" Remus said, laughingly. When Remus looked over at Sirius, he noticed him looking at Hermione. "Hey look at Padfoot." Remus jerked his head towards Sirius. James elbowed him. Sirius turned back quickly. Peter, James, and Remus were laughing quietly.  
" I was just-er- getting-" Sirius stammered, thinking quickly.  
"Oh you don't need to explain."  
" Yeah... we can see it in the way you look at her." James said putting on a dreamy look on his face and sighing.  
"Oh shut up! I wasn't looking at her!" Sirius said pushing James.  
"Yeah you were! We saw you!" Peter said pointing a finger at Sirius. James and Remus nodded.  
"Okay fine. I was looking at her. Only because I was wondering why she-" Sirius realized what he was going to say before he said it. James looked at him and shook his head and widened his eyes. Sirius coughed. "-er-" he looked around him for an answer. " -um...why she wasn't on the train." He said quickly. Remus and Peter looked from Sirius to James, their eyes slightly slits.  
"Yeah...well...did you see Snivelous's hair? It actually looked clean!" Remus said changing the subject. Sirius seemed to relax a bit.  
"Na. It's probably just greasier than normal." James said taking a bite out of a ham sandwich. Sirius, Peter, Remus and James laughed. .:~*~:.  
After lunch, Hermione was walking out with Lily, but then remembered she had no idea where she was supposed to go. She turned around to go up to Professor Dumbledore to ask, but a tall boy with long, silver- blonde hair stood in front of her. Malfoy... she thought.  
"Hey! Watch where you're going you--" a younger Lucius Malfoy snickered. He stopped, noticing that he had never seen this person before and looked at Hermione like he was studying her. Hermione was pulled away by Lily before she could say anything. "Ooo... I hate that Malfoy! Where were you off to?" Lily asked.  
"Um...I need to talk to Professor Dumbledore. See you in the common room!" Hermione called as she ran off up to where the teachers sat. .:~*~:.  
Hermione walked to the library. I hope it's in the same spot. Hermione thought. Dumbledore had just told her to go to the library, for now. Not that Hermione didn't want to go to the library, she just wanted to see what the classes were like. She walked down the aisles of books looking for one that particularly interesting. She gave up looking, and sat down at a table. There's no point in looking anymore. Hermione thought. I just can't concentrate! I don't know what's going on and why I'm here and why everyone who's dead is alive and my age! I know! Hermione jolted up suddenly and snapped her fingers. She walked quickly out the door. I must have been jolted here when I smashed into...Ron I think...so I should be able to get back to my right time with my Time-Turner! Hermione quickly thought in her head. She ran into a dark corner and checked if anyone was coming down the corridor. When no one came, she went back into the shadows and went to get her Time-Turner from under her robes. She felt around frantically. Where is it! Where is it! Suddenly Hermione froze. She slunk down into the shadows with a gloomy face as the realization of what happened to it hit her. It broke. That was what those cuts were from. It broke when I smashed in to Ron. Hermione put her head on her knees. Now there's no way for me to get back. Suddenly she heard footsteps. She quickly got up.  
"Now, now Minerva. I'm sure no one knows. We will be seeing her shortly. You can ask her then." Hermione did not recognize the man's voice, but she knew whom they were talking about. Hermione ran out of the corner when they were gone and ran in the opposite direction. She knew all the short cuts to the library. .:~*~:.  
Hermione got there just in time. She tried to not look flushed. Professor McGonagall and a man Hermione did not know walked in.  
"Ah. Miss Granger!" the man said. McGonagall just smiled and nodded.  
"Um...hello." Hermione took the man's hand. The man noticed Hermione's confused look.  
"Oh how rude of me! I am Professor Dippit and this is Professor McGonagall."  
"Yes we've met." Hermione said to McGonagall. The professors sat down across of Hermione. `"So we've heard of your-ehem-predicament." Dippit said quietly to Hermione. He continued after no one answered. "Dumbledore sent us to tell you that we are working on a way to send you back to your-ehem-rightful place." `"OK. Well...thank you." Hermione said. `"And Granger. Does anyone know of your-predicament?" McGonagall asked quickly before they were about to leave.  
"Yes Professor. Only two." Hermione noticed McGonagall's worried face. "But Dumbledore already talked to them." McGonagall looked a little more relieved. They nodded good-bye and left. .:~*~:.  
Hermione sat in the common room. Well at least I know they are doing something. She thought. Suddenly loud talking and laughing came from the portrait hole. Hermione turned to see whom it was.  
Sirius has a---" they stopped suddenly when they saw Hermione. Sirius blushed. Hermione did not notice.  
"Er-hi Mona." Remus said quickly.  
"Hi! What were you guys making such a racket about?"  
Er-nothing. So...what are you doing?" James asked, almost nervously.  
"Nothing." Hermione turned back to looking at the fire.  
Well we'll be going up to the dormitories now." James, Remus and Sirius ran up the stairs to the boys' dormitories. Just them, Lily walked in.  
Hi Mona! Do you want to take a walk with me? I'll show you the grounds!" Lily asked hopefully.  
"Sure!" Hermione jumped up and followed Lily out of the portrait hole. .:~*~:.  
  
Well that's the end of that chapter. Hope you liked it!! PLEASE REVIEW!! It is appreciated! ( ( ( 


	3. Chapter 3: Something's happening

Disclaimer: You know...I don't own anything just the plot. Enjoy!  
  
***Sorry I took so long to write this! Stupid school and midterms! ***  
  
"...and here's the lake, and the giant squid lives in there. Do you want to rest here?" Lily asked. Lily really did show Hermione all of the grounds. She had just finished her tour and Hermione had plopped down under a nice, big, shady oak. She sighed and looked over the lake and around her. There were some other students outside, taking advantage of the nice weather. For a moment she thought she was back in her right time until Lily unknowingly disrupted her and brought her back. "Mona. I'm going to go back to the common room. I just remembered I have homework to do and it's late. Do you want to come?" For a moment, Hermione was going to jump up also, but remembered she didn't have any homework because she didn't have any classes.  
"No. I don't have any. I'll just stay out here for awhile."  
"The dark won't bother you?"  
"No. It won't be that dark when I plan to go in anyway. The suns' almost done setting now, and I won't stay long after it." Hermione reassured.  
"OK. Well see you then." Lily darted off across the lawn, towards the school. Hermione turned towards the lake again to watch the sun set. I wonder what they are doing now. 'Are they looking for me? Do they even know I'm gone? Oh how I wish they were here! This predicament wouldn't be so bad. I wonder that if they are doing their homework...' Hermione was so into her thoughts that she didn't acknowledge that the sun had already set awhile ago and it was already quite dark. Someone behind her coughed politely. Hermione jumped and flipped around.  
"You know it's past dark, right?" Hermione recognized the voice and calmed down.  
"Yes."  
"Oh. Well Lily was getting a bit nervous about you because you told her that you would be in shortly after sunset." Sirius approached her and leaned against the tree with his hands in his pockets.  
"Oh my! That's right! I totally forgot!" Hermione jumped up and brushed herself off. "Thank you!" She dashed off towards the school. Sirius watched her until she was gone; he sighed and sat down in the same spot where Hermione had just been.  
  
.:~*~:.  
  
Hermione ran into the common room, flushed. Remus, James, Lily, and Peter were all gathered around a little table whispering. When Hermione rushed in, they turned around earnestly. Lily jumped up to her.  
"Oh Mona! I thought you had gotten lost or something! I just felt terrible for leaving you like that when you didn't really know the grounds so well!"  
"No. No. Just lost track of the time."  
"Did Sirius find you?" James asked. They all looked at her eagerly. Hermione didn't notice. She was so tired and she just wanted to plop down and sleep right there.  
"Yes. Will you please excuse me? I need to – get- to – sleep." She yawned. They all watched her as she walked up to the dormitory. A few minutes later, Sirius walked in quietly. James, Remus, Lily and Peter all jumped up to him.  
"Did you –" they all asked at once.  
"No." he interrupted. Sirius said and closed the dormitory door. .:~*~:.  
  
Over the last few days, Hermione was told by Dumbledore to follow Sirius around to classes, because after all, he had found her in the beginning. Hermione was trying hard to ignore the curious glances from other students. She also found out that the Draco Malfoy was just like his (now) younger father. In the Herbology class, Professor Sprout paired the class up to do an assignment. Hermione was glad for the assignment because it gave her something to do and think about. The assignment was that each pair had to take care of a small Devils Snare and make sure it lives for the next 2 days. Hermione and Sirius were paired up, of course.  
"Er-Mona." Sirius quietly came up to Hermione when she was in the library that day, after dinner. When he tapped her on the shoulder, she jumped. "Sorry. Didn't mean to -er- startle you." He nervously ran his hand through his hair and looked down at his feet.  
"Er-um- no. It's all right. I was just reading up on the Devils Snare."  
"Oh.... Um---well." Sirius seemed a bit nervous about something. He looked nervously at the table. "Do you---um—er—know that at night each pair has to go down to the greenhouses and check their plant?" Sirius looked at Hermione intently after he said that. Hermione was already back to reading the book and barely heard what he said. She just nodded. Sirius then seemed like he was gathering all his courage to say what he was about to say.  
"So I was thinking that –um- after we check on the plant thing that we could-um –" Hermione was looking at him and the suddenly Lily ran in.  
"Mona! Mona! Oh I'm so glad I found you! OOOO! I just heard that there would be a Hogsmeade trip tomorrow! Oh you really should see it! I'll show you all around it! You'll love it!" In her excited state, she didn't even notice Sirius was there, or that he slipped silently away.  
"Oh I'm sure I will!" Hermione said as she put her books away into her backpack that she had from when she came to this time.  
"Well I need to get going. See you in the common room!" Lily waved as she left. Hermione just seemed to realize that she had been talking to Sirius.  
"Oh, Sirius. I'm sorry. What were you saying again?" When she turned around, he wasn't there. .:~*~:.  
  
OK, well I know there wasn't much in this chapter, but I'm going to put more things in to the next chapter. I also know not much romance is going on right now, but I want to build up to that. So, yeah, read and REVIEW! 


	4. Chapter 4: Friend's questions

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.......lalalalalalalalalalalala  
  
Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, etc. that it took me so long to upload this chapter! I had a major case of writers' block. I didn't know what this chapter should include. Well here it is, and I hope you al like it!!   
  
Remus, James and Sirius sat in the cooling shade of the large oak tree. They whispered silently to each other.  
"So, Sirius. You like this girl Mona, don't you?" James asked as he playfully winked at Sirius. Sirius quickly turned his head in James' direction.  
"What? W-what would give you that idea?" James and Remus looked at each other and laughed.  
"Denial." They said together.  
"I'm not in denial. Why would you think that I like her?" Sirius said quickly.  
"Oh just the way you become this different, shy Sirius when you're around her—"  
"---and the way you always blush when you see her---"  
"---and the way you are always anxious to see her---"  
"---and---"  
"OK! OK. I get the point. Maybe I do like her a little bit." Sirius lied. James and Remus just looked at each other and smiled.  
"Just a little bit, Sirius? You sure? OK, then. Hey, Moony, since Sirius here doesn't like her, I guess we can just let Snivellous ask her to Hogsmeade. We told him that he better not 'cause we thought you had a thing for her. But now I guess we can just give him the thumbs up." James said jokingly.  
"Yeah, I guess I'll go tell him right now. The sooner the better I guess." Remus got up and slowly started to walk away, knowing that Sirius was going to stop him. Sirius jumped up.  
"WAIT! I mean..." James and Remus just smiled at him. Sirius sighed.  
"OK. Alright. I do like Mona. A lot." He hung his head so that James and Remus couldn't see him blushing. James got up and put his arm around Sirius's shoulder. Sirius looked up at him. "Is it really that obvious?"  
"Well, not really. We noticed that something was funky because, I mean, you don't usually act like that around a girl after you just met her. We just wanted to know if you really do like her."  
"Well I do. Does Snape really want to ask her to Hogsmeade?" Sirius looked at James seriously. "'Cause if he does, I'll..."  
"Don't worry, man, Remus here just made that all up to make you confess. A quite brilliant idea at that."  
"I know." Remus gloated.  
"Well what do you guys suppose I do?"  
"Well ask her to Hogsmeade of course! Seriously, Black, I think that your liking of Mona is starting to make you not think straight."  
"He was thinking before?" Remus joked. Sirius just shoved him. "What? Just a question."  
"Yeah you should ask her to Hogsmeade, you know, before Snape does." Sirius just rolled his eyes as James and Remus laughed.  
"I think that I'm going to go. If I'm going to ask her, I might as well ask her now." Sirius took a deep breath.  
"Wow. I never thought I'd see the day that Sirius Black was nervous to speak to a girl." Remus asked in awe.  
"Oh, be quiet. I can't help it. Whenever I see her or think about her, I just...." Sirius sighed and ran a hand through his hair.  
"It's all right, man. I know what you mean. I get that feeling whenever I'm around Lily..."  
"I don't feel like that, James." Sirius smiled. James looked shocked and playfully shoved Sirius.  
"Well I better get going. See you later." Sirius walked off towards the large school. .::.  
  
Sorry this chapter is so short! I need to go and eat, but I'll upload the next chapter as soon as I can!! Please read and REVIEW!! 


	5. Chapter 5: Yes!

Disclaimer: OK. I hate these. I mean, I obviously don't own anything but the plot. OK, well. I'm just going to stop rambling now...  
  
Here's the next installment of Romancing the Past! Thankx to all of you wonderful people who reviewed! I'll write individual thanks at the bottom.  
  
It was a warm Saturday morning and students excitedly walked in the halls and laid lazily in the courtyard waiting for it to be time to go to Hogsmeade. Sirius, however, walked slowly through the halls. He was thinking of what to say to Mona and how to say it. He stopped in a deserted hallway.  
"OK. Um...Hi Mona! You look real nice today. Not that you don't other days, but today you just look...better. No." He paced around thinking of another approach. "Um...Hi, Mona. You know how we're going to Hogsmeade today.... well I was wondering....if you'd like to go with me...you know...as friends if you like...No. ARGH! Where is my smooth self?" Sirius sighed. He continued walking until he came to the common room. He took a deep breath, said the password, and walked in. He looked around the cozy room. No one was there. He called out. "Mona? Is anyone here?" When no one answered he sighed and turned around to go back through the portrait hole.  
"Hi, Sirius!" Sirius jumped when he turned around and came face to face with Hermione. She was smiling and holding a few books under her arm. Sirius quickly collected himself.  
"Um...Hey there Mona.."  
"What are you doing inside today? Why aren't you with James and Remus? I just saw them. They were all mischievous smiles when they walked by me...wonder what they're up to."  
"Oh, probably nothing." Sirius said casually. Well it's now or never, Black. "Hey, Mona."  
"Yes." Hermione turned around to face him. Sirius coughed nervously.  
"Well you know how we're going to Hogsmeade today..."  
"Yes." She tilted her head to the side a little bit, trying to figure out where this was going. Sirius coughed nervously again.  
"Well, I was wondering if you...I mean you don't have to...I'd like you to, but you don't need to...um..." Sirius stuttered.  
"You want me to go to Hogsmeade with you?" Hermione's eyes lit up. Sirius shyly nodded his head. He hung his head so Hermione wouldn't be able to see him blushing. "I'd love to!" Hermione said smiling. Sirius's head shot up, an ear to ear grin on his face.  
"Really? That's great!" He felt like jumping. "I mean, I guess I'll see you at 10."  
"Yup. See you then!" They smiled at one another for a few moments and then Sirius went through the portrait hole. Once he was sure that he was far enough away, he jumped up. "Yes!" and then he walked confidently off to find James and Remus.   
Hermione was all smiles. I can't believe he just asked me out! Well, not ltterally, but even still! She sighed. Lily walked in.  
"Hey Mona! What are you doing inside?"  
"Oh...nothing." Hermione said in a dreamy tone. Lily walked up to her.  
"OOOO! What happened? Did someone ask you out?" Lily shook Hermione to "wake her up". "Tell me!"  
"OK. OK. Well, it was Sirius." Lily's face burst out in smiles.  
"Finally!"  
"What do you mean by 'finally'?" Hermione looked at her through squinted eye.  
"Oh...nothing. So he asked you out?" Hermione looked at her for a moment and then shrugged it off.  
"Well, he asked me to go to Hogsmeade today. With him." Lily and Hermione smiled.  
"That's soo great! Do you like him?" Hermione had to think about that.  
"Well...yes." She put her head down and blushed. Lily squealed.  
"OOO! That's good! Darn! I need to go!" Lily looked at her watch. "See you in half an hour!" She waved as she exited the portrait hole. Hermione remained sitting in the comfy chair.  
  
Sorry bout the shortness of this one to. Today's my mom's b-day, and I have to go to a cook out, but I wanted to upload this ASAP for you guys. Oh and here is some individual things to the reviewers!! ::  
  
Eman: Thank you so much! You're so nice! Thank you for reviewing! Hope you like the new chapters!  
  
KillerChicken(): Yeah I know. OK. Well I won't write anymore author notes. Thankx for reviewing!  
  
Snapdragon247: Thank you! I'm glad you like it!  
  
Facil Glow: Thank you! Well, I will try to update faster now that I HAVE NO MORE SCHOOL!! :)  
  
Imogenhm: Thank you! Well, sry that this chapter is another cliffy!  
  
rey-rey-3: Thank you! I love these type fics to. I'll try to update as fast as I can!  
  
Star of the Muses: Yeah, I hate writers block!! Argh! Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Thank you all for reviewing! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW THIS TIME!!!! lol 


	6. Chapter 6: Something funny is going on

Disclaimer: I don't own nuttin!  
  
OK! Here's the next chapter! Sorry to keep you guys waiting!! I'M SO SORRY!!! :( OK, I won't stall anymore.....  
  
"C'mon Mona! It's time to go!" Lily called from the common room. "I'm coming, I'm coming." Hermione (Mona) ran down the stairs. "Do I look OK?" "You look fine. Now let's go! I'm pretty sure Sirius would think you looked great no matter what you were wearing." Lily smiled as Hermione (A/N: Do you want me to say Mona or Hermione when I'm talking about her like this? I need to know!) blushed and lowered her head. She smiled to herself. They ran down the halls until they got to the courtyard where James, Remus and Peter were waiting for them.  
"There they are! Hey, Lily! Mona! Over here!" James shouted as he waved his arms. "Where have you two been?" he asked when the girls caught up to them. "Well someone wanted to be perfect for her date." Lily smiled teasingly. Hermione/ Mona blushed. James and Remus looked at her and laughed. "Speaking of Sirius, where is he?" Hermione looked up realizing that Sirius indeed wasn't there. James, Remus and Peter's smiles grew. "He went on ahead. Said something about a surprise." They turned around, showing Filch their permission slips.   
"Go. Permission slip?" Lily showed him hers, but when he got to Hermione (who was the last person in line), she suddenly realized that she didn't have a permission slip! "Slip." Filch looked at her as if he were bored and mad at the same time.   
"Oh no! I don't! I totally forgot you needed a permission slip! I obviously wouldn't have one because..."   
"Well then. That's all!" Filch yelled. Lily, James, Remus and Peter looked horror stuck. James suddenly remembered that Mona was really Hermione and that she was from the future! "Hey, but she's new...she just transferred here so she wouldn't of got..."   
"Don't matter. No slip, no go. Now get going you four little brats!" Hermione gave them a "it's OK" look. They reluctantly turned and left. "And you, get back to your common room!" Embarrassed, Hermione turned and went back to the common room. -------------------------------------- -----------  
  
"What do you mean she's not coming!" James just told Sirius what had happened. He lowered his voice so that only Sirius could hear him. "Remember she's not from around here..." Sirius remembered and looked down sadly. He sat down at a cafe table. "Oh well. I mean, now you can do something more exciting with her. Other than just walking around Hogsmeade." James said sitting down across from Sirius.  
"I guess..."   
"I know. Let's go shopping for something special for her so you can give it to her when we get back to show her you were thinking about her while you were here.(A/N: Whew! Long sentence...) Sirius sighed and stood up. Suddenly he smiled and his eyes glowed.   
"Never mind. I have a better idea. See you guys later! Don't wait up!" He yells as he runs away. James just stared after him.  
"Where's he going?" Lily asked James. "I have no idea. I told him that he should just shop for something for her, you know, to show her that he was thinking about her; but then he jumped up and said ' I have a better idea!' and ran off."   
"Hmm...Weird. Wonder what it is. Oh well. Come on James let's go shopping!" James groaned. "Well you would have gone shopping with Sirius but not me? I'm hurt James Potter." Lily fake sniffed and pouted. James just rolled his eyes. "Oh fine, fine." Lily led him off by the arm in the direction of some stores. -------------------------------------- -----------  
  
"How could I have been so stupid as to have forgotten that I needed a permission slip to got o Hogsmeade! ARGH! Well at least I have some more time to study. Oh forget it! I want to go to Hogsmeade with the others!" Hermione/ Mona laid down on the couch in the common room. "I wonder what Sirius and the others are doing now..."  
  
-------------------------------------- -----------  
  
That night, a few hours after Lily and the others came back from Hogsmeade, there still wasn't any sign of Sirius. Hermione volunteered, more or less, to wait for Sirius. "I wonder where he is?" She said aloud to herself. Hermione jumped and stood up when she heard the creak of the portrait hole opening. "Who's there? Sirius?" The figure stopped. Hermione went up to the figure to see who it was. When she saw who it was, she sighed. "Oh, Sirius! We were so worried! Where were you?"   
"Oh, I was no where special." He said nervously and scratching his head. "Hmm..." Hermione/ Mona just looked at him with a look that said "yeah right". Sirius just looked nervous. "Well...it's late and I'm tired so I'm going to go to bed. Good night." He ran up the boy dormitory stairs before Hermione could say another word.   
"I wonder what that was about?" Satisfied that Sirius was back and that she was really tired, Hermione headed up to her room. -------------------------------------- -----------  
  
That whole week Sirius deliberately avoided Hermione/ Mona. He would use stupid excuses like "I need to use the bathroom" or "I have homework to do", which by the way, didn't fool anybody. Something was up and he wasn't going to tell.....  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :  
  
OK. That's the cliffhanger end of chapter 6 of Romancing the Past! Hope you all enjoyed it! I wanted to upload this ASAP for you guys. OMG! I can't post it today! (7-7-04) The site won't let me log in! ARGH! I really wanted to upload this before I leave! Sorry all you guys! Hopefully you will understand! Well please read and review when you finally read this!! 


	7. Chapter 7: Threats

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the clothes on my back!  
  
Thank you all who reviewed! I appreciate it very much! Oh, and thank you for helping out with my Hermione/Mona dilemma. This chapter is going to be a little scary. Well, for a secret time traveling witch anyway....  
  
Hermione walked through the halls to the common room from the library. All the books she checked out were bunched all in her arms. It was late, and she had trouble seeing the stairs.  
"Mmmphf! Oh darn!" Hermione missed a step and went crashing down onto the stairs, causing all of her books and things in her bag to go flying everywhere. "Stupid stairs! Why can't they just get some bloody lights on these stairs!" Hermione crawled around on her hands and knees picking up all the things she had dropped. "I need some light! I can't even see anything!" She felt around in her robes for her wand. "What? Where is my wand!"  
"Looking for this?" A tall, slim boy was leaning against the railing twirling her wand in his fingers. Hermione couldn't see who it was because their face was concealed in the shadows.  
"Oh, yes. Thanks." Hermione reached out for her wand, but he pulled it away. "Hey! Give it back!"  
"Sure." He dangled the wand in front of her face. She reached to grab it, but he just pulled it back again. He moved out of the shadows. "Only if you tell me who you really are." Hermione, seeing whom it was, glared menacingly at him.  
"Give it back, Malfoy." She spat. He just smirked quickly and shook his head.  
"Not until you answer my question."  
"There is nothing to answer. Now give it back!" Hermione tried to grab it from his hands, but he was too quick for her. He grabbed her wrist and banged her against the wall that was behind him. He lowered his voice to a vicious hiss.  
"Tell me the truth. I know you're really not Mona. Of you want your wand back, then you'll just have to answer my question." His face was close to hers and his hand gripped her wrist tightly. Hermione squirmed and tried to get away. His eyes locked onto hers.  
"I'm Mona, just as I said long before. If you don't believe me, that's your problem." Lucious's grip just got tighter. His voice dropped lower and became more threatening.  
"I know you're lying, and I will find a way to prove it to everyone. Don't you worry." He let go of her wrist, shoved her wand into her hand, and walked away. Hermione stood there rubbing her wrist. She slowly went to get her things. When she was on the stairs, the staircase suddenly moved.  
"No! Argh!" Hermione ended up having to wait until the staircase moved back to where she had to get off.  
  
:::::::::::  
  
It was past midnight when Hermione actually got back tot he common room. Lily was sitting in a chair by the fire. Hermione snuck past her and went quickly up to the girl dormitories.  
  
:::::::::::  
  
The morning Hermione walked down into the common room. Lily was there and ran up to her.  
"Oh Mona! I didn't see you come in last night! Where were you? I tried the library, knowing that you usually go there, but you weren't there." When Lily brought up the subject of last night, memories came flooding back to Hermione.  
"Oh, um. I was in the library, but I had a little trouble on the stairs. Sorry if I worried you." Lily just smiled.  
"It's OK. I just didn't know if you had gotten lost or something. Either that or one of the Slytherins got 'ya." Lily laughed and hooked Hermione's arm in hers. Hermione gave a nervous laugh.  
"Yeah. That wouldn't be good..." When Hermione and Lily entered the Great Hall, Hermione was terrified. 'What if Malfoy found out some proof and told everyone or the teachers...Wait. I wonder how he came to even think that...'  
"Hey there Mona! Hey Lily..." James said as he winked towards Lily. Lily just rolled her eyes. After breakfast, when everyone was leaving, Hermione got the chills. She looked around and her eyes locked onto familiar cold gray ones. He glared maliciously at her and smirked. Hermione, suddenly scared, quickly averted her gaze.  
"Hey, where were you last night?" Sirius came up to Hermione's side.  
"What?" Suddenly, Hermione realized that she and Sirius had to go down to check on their Devils Snare last night. "Oh no! I totally forgot! I'm so sorry Sirius! I just had a bit of trouble last night and..."  
"It's OK. I don't need an excuse. I checked it myself." He looked a little sad, but he cast that emotion away quickly.  
"Oh, but I really am sorry. I'll be sure to go tonight. Don't you worry. Oh, dear. I'm late for my first class!" Hermione ran off, pushing her way through the mob of students.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::  
  
That's the end! I know it's short, but the next one I will try to make longer. Please Read and Review!! 


	8. Chapter 8: Valentines Day!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Y'all should know this by now!  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Thank you all who reviewed! I will try to put individualized reviews at the end(if I have time!) Enjoy! Oh and ''' means that hey are thinking it. For some reason Italics won't work....  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :  
  
After what happened with Lucius Malfoy on the stairs, Hermione had been extra careful when it came to being around Slytherins. Especially the ones who Lucius hung out with the most.  
  
Her first class today was History of Magic with, of course, the Slytherins. During any class with the Slytherins, Hermione would sit in the way back, or the farthest away from them. But, Lucius still hadn't made any more threats or made any announcements of her true identity. '''Anyway, how could he? Even if he proves that I'm not Mona, he can't say who I really am because he's from this time period and I'm not even BORN yet''', Hermione would often think to reassure herself. The only signs Hermione got from Lucius that he was still holding true to what he had threatened before, was his evil glares and smirks he gave her every time he saw her. Sirius, James, Remus and Lily, if they ever saw the glares or smirks, would just take them as Slytherin hostility towards Gryffindors. Sure, James, Remus and mainly, Sirius would hex Lucius or one of his cronies afterthey saw him gave Hermione one of the glares and/or smirks.   
As Malfoy and his regular crew of Slytherins walked in to the History of Magic classroom, everyone gasped at the site of him. His normally pale skin was a bright pink color, and his hair, normally just as white as his skin, was a nice shade of navy blue. Everyone tried to hold back laughter. Even Professor Biggs seemed to try to hold back a snort. James, Remus and Sirius gave each other a high-five and smirked at Malfoy. One of the pranks that they had recently done to Lucius, as everyone could see, was, they came up with a potion (that they "accidentally" spilt on him during Potions) that made his skin a bright pink and his hair a nice shade of navy blue. The effects would last a week before it would eventually go away.  
"Hey, Lucius! I like your new 'do! You're looking pretty snazzy in pink." Sirius shouted to Lucius, causing everyone to laugh even harder. Even Hermione couldn't resist laughing. Lucius just mumbled something and sat down at the back of the room, sinking way down in his chair. Hermione went over to Sirius.  
"Did you do that?" she said through giggles.   
"Yup. It was Remus's idea. One of his more brilliant ideas." Remus just rolled his eyes and smiled.  
"OK, OK. Class settle down. Let's just forget about Mr. Malfoy's—uh-- new taste style. Now open to page 34 "Wizards and Warlocks: Almost the Same" (A/N: I couldn't think of anything else!)." Everyone moaned and every once in awhile someone would look at Malfoy and start to giggle. Hermione started to laugh a little, stopped suddenly when Lucius turned to her and gave her a "you better shut it...or else" looks, and Hermione knew what the "or else" was so she quickly shut up. :::::::::::::::::::  
  
After class, Sirius, Hermione and Remus had a free period (James and Lily had Ancient Runes), and they all went outside. Remus made up an excuse so Sirius and Hermione could be alone. They walked around nervously.   
"So---er---sorry, but I got to go." Sirius said as he started to walk away backwards. Hermione lifted up one eyebrow.   
"Oh, and does this have anything to do with that "thing" that you're always working on?" Sirius looked a little nervous and kept on backing up.   
"What are you talking about? What "thing"?" He asked seemingly innocent.   
"Oh as if we didn't know! Well, what is it?"  
"What? I really don't know what you're talking about. Like I said before, I need to go...so, yeah, see you tonight." And with that he turned around quickly turned and quickly walked off. Hermione just crossed her arms across her chest, tilted her head and shook her head as she watched him walk away.   
"Boys....."  
  
:::::::::::::::::::  
  
That night, Hermione and Sirius went down to the greenhouse to check up on their Devil's Snare. It was fine. A few other groups were down there to.  
  
The next   
  
Hermione woke up really early She sat up in bed and stretched. Suddenly, pink, white, and red confetti fell around her. A note fell down in front of her. Smiling, and curious, she picked up the note. All it said was "Happy Valentines Day Mona" with no signature. Hermione couldn't help but smile. She couldn't figure out whose writing was, which was, as she could tell, was exactly what they intended.   
"Wow. Whose this all from?" Lily walked up to Hermione's bed with a big smile on her face. "I have no idea. The note only says "Happy Valentines Day Mona" and that's it."  
"Well this is so awesome that you have a Secret Admirer! I wish I had one, especially today." Hermione looked at her.   
"Well you still have James." Hermione said teasingly. Lily rolled her eyes.  
"Oh gee, thanks. Hey, maybe Sirius will give you something!" Hermione's eyes lit up and she smiled. "You like him don't you." The question caught Hermione off guard.  
"W-well. I guess so. I think he likes me, to. But I'm not sure."  
"Well, I guess today you might find out!"   
"Hey, Lil, why don't you just give James a chance. Especially today." Lily stopped doing her hair and looked at Hermione.   
"Yeah right. He's not my type. I can't see anything in him."   
'''Yeah that's why you get married and have Harry...''' "Lily, I can see you like him." Lily spun around quickly.   
"Is it that obvious?" Hermione didn't expect that, and her face showed it.   
"Um—no. I mean, being a girl and your friend, I noticed SOMETHING had to be going on." Lily looked worried. "Don't worry! It's not bad! He's a nice guy!"   
"Yeah, he is. I guess I will be NICE to him today." Lily and Hermione laughed.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::  
  
That whole day, Hermione waited for anything from Sirius. She was even waiting to see of her Secret Admirer would give her anything else, or better, tell her who it was. Nothing happened. Nothing from Sirius. In fact, Sirius acted really normal round her. Not nervous, or shy. Just like she was one of his friends that he.... didn't have any "feelings" for. The whole day was filled with boys giving girls flowers and getting kisses in return. Even James and Lily were being nice to each other. The whole castle was filled with floating hearts and little enchanted paper cherubs flying around. One of which, hit Snape(younger remember!) right in teh forehead, adn Hermione suspected that James and Sirius had something to do with it.  
That night, when Hermione was going to bed, she noticed something on her nightstand that was next to her bed. As she came closer, she saw that it was a little wooden box. Anxious to know what was inside, she opened the box quickly and.........  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
MUHAHAHAHA! I'm leaving you there! That's the end of chapter 8! I know that's a really mean cliffie, but I didn't want to get carried away and say too much in this chapter. Well please READ & REVIEW!!  
  
There were so many people who reviewed! Thank you all! You guys rock! I'm sorry, but I don't have time to write individual reviews I'll only write your guys' names.  
  
Snapdragon  
Maddy-Riddle   
Rane2920072()   
Imogenhm   
()   
creeppieness()   
orlin   
Niphredel Black   
blondekat3   
Renatinha Black   
Facil Glow  
  
Thank you all!! Keep reviewing!! 


	9. Chapter 9: Yours Truly

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::  
  
I know I was evil with the last cliffie! MUHAHAHA! OK, here's the next chapter! Sorry it took a little long to get it on. I needed to plan the rest of the chapters. Well I'll stop stalling! On with the chapter!  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::  
  
Anxious to know what was inside, she opened the box quickly and.........took in a deep breath...........but before Hermione could open it, Lily rushed in. (Story readers: NO!)  
"Oh my God! Mona!"  
"What? What happened? Is everything all right?" Hermione jumped up and dropped the box onto the bed, momentarily forgetting about it.  
"Yes, everything's all right, but Oh my Gosh!" Lily sighed, smiled and sunk down on to her bed.  
"What! What is it!" Hermione was extremely intrigued by now. Lily just continued smiling.  
"James.... He asked me out!" Hermione smiled.  
"And...."  
"Well I said yes! I never thought that I would feel like this. He's just James." Hermione laughed to herself when Lily said that.  
"Well, that's great!"  
"Yeah I know. Well I'm going to bed. I've had a very exciting day today." Lily walked off to her bed, still smiling. Hermione, who forgot about the wooden box, went down to the common room to read for a while because she wasn't really tired.  
  
After she had been reading for a couple hours, and everyone was already sleeping, Hermione went up to bed.  
"Hey, what's this?" Hermione went to sit on her bed, but sat on the wooden box instead. She picked it up. "Oh yeah! Now, let's see what's inside..."(Story Readers: YES!) Hermione slowly opened the little box and gasped. Inside, lying on a bed of red satin, was a gorgeous silver ring, which was inlaid with three small diamonds. "Oh!" She took out the ring to try it on, and a little note fell out. She put on the ring, a perfect fit, and picked up the note. "'Dearest Mona, I got you this gift, to show you how much I care. Yours Truly.' Oh this is so sweet!" Hermione, being so tired, lay down and fell asleep, thinking of whom "Yours Truly" could be.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
The next morning, Hermione immediately showed the ring to Lily.  
"Oh! It's lovely, Mona! Who gave it to you?"  
"Yours Truly. My Secret Admirer." Lily gave Hermione a sly smile.  
"Oh...well "Yours Truly" has good taste."  
"Yes. Well come on! I'm starved!" Lily and Hermione went down to the Great Hall to have breakfast.(A/N: Lame sentence...)  
  
"Hey, Mona. That's a pretty nice ring you've got there? Where did you get it?" James asked as her came up to Lily and put his arm around her shoulders. Lily blushed.  
"Yes that is a nice ring." Sirius said as her sat down opposite Hermione. "What do you think Remus?" Hermione found it odd that Sirius asked Remus directly like that, but shrugged it off.  
"Uh---yeah. It's really nice Mona. It looks beautiful on you." Remus smiled sheepishly as he said it and didn't look her straight in the eyes.  
"Thank you. My Secret Admirer gave it to me."  
"Oh....Mona's got a Secret Admirer....OOOO." James teased.  
"Oh, leave it be James Potter! It's actually really romantic. You never did that with me." Lily said. Hermione smiled. At this moment, Hermione suddenly remembered Harry and Ron. She smiled as she tried to think of the way they would react if she were back with them.....  
  
::::::::::::::::::::  
  
OK, OK. I know what you're all going to say, "That was too short!" but I'm sorry! I just kinda got writers' block!This chapter was just as much lame as it was short. I don't really like it, but then again I do.Oh well... I will continue writing though, don't you worry. As long as you all stay faithful and review, I will keep writing. So READ & REVIEW!   
  
Thankx to all of you who reviewed! You know, I got faster reviews when I did that cliffie....hmmmmm.....maybe I should do MORE....... ;) :-P  
  
Star of the Muses   
blondekat3   
Kitty the Black Ice Cat   
Snapdragon247   
LiaLia()   
Kal()   
Imogenhm   
Orlin   
Niphredel Black   
creeppieness()   
Chrisoriented   
you'll never know my name mwuhahaha()   
Maddy-Riddle()   
Facil Glow 


	10. Chapter 10: Letters

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.....literally.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,

::::::::Sorry about the delay!The site wouldn't let me upload the chapter, so, sorry for the wait!:::::::::

'Ello! Thank you all for being so patient in waiting for A WHOLE WEEK (and a little more cause of the dumb site...)! for me to update. I went on vacation, for those of you who want a reason why they had to wait a whole week. I told you I would update as soon as I could and, well that's now! lol Well thank you all my faithful reviewers and here is the next installment of "Romancing the Past" by Crushette............

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,

A few days have gone by and nothing from "Yours Truly". Hermione always wore the ring that they had given her, just to show them that she was still waiting. Lucius had left her alone for awhile after the little incident with Sirius, James, Remus, and the navy blue and pink dye, until one day when Hermione was walking alone on the grounds after Herboloy class....

Hermione was walking alone the grounds in the direction of the school. As usual, she was absorbed in a book. Suddenly, Hermione bumped into someone who was in front of her. Not taking her eyes away from the book, Hermione mumbled "sorry" and kept on going. Suddenly the person grabbed her arm.

"Hey!" Hermione turned around and saw who it was that had her arm. "Lucius."

"Yes. You look surprised to see me!" He pretended to look surprised, which just made it all the more humorous with his pink skin and navy blue hair, but Hermione didn't dare laugh. "What, did you think that you're little friend's prank would stop me from unveiling the truth about you? Well, sorry, that won't be happening." Hermione tried to get her arm out of his grip. This situation seemed all too familiar with the situation on the stairs, and Hermione didn't want to repeat that.

"Let go of me! I can scream you know. We are outside in the daytime." Hermione tried to sound threatening, but she didn't think that it did. Lucius seemed unmoved by her comments. "Why are you so intent on "unveiling" me? You don't even know me." Hermione looked him straight in the eye. He stared into hers with the same force.

"I don't know." His answer caught Hermione off-guard. She didn't expect that. Suddenly, he squeezed her arm harder and pulled her closer to him. "But that doesn't mean that I am going to give up trying. There is a reason why I need to I know it. I already know that a Mona Gordon (A/N: That's what Hermione said her last name was.) doesn't exist anywhere in the world.... nor is she enrolled at Hogwarts." Hermione swallowed hard. "I will find out more, you can count on it." With that last remark, Lucius let go of her arm and casually walked away, looking very pleased with himself.

Hermione stood there for a few more seconds, taking deep breaths to calm herself down. _'I think that I have SERIOUSLY underestimated him. If he found that out so fast, who knows what else he can find out....'_ Scared, Hermione picked up her book that she had dropped in the struggle and began to jog back to the school.

Once safely inside, Hermione tried to think about other things, to make herself seem calm if she ran into Lily or someone else. Meeting no one, Hermione made it to the common room with out any other confrontations. Since she didn't have a class right now, Hermione went up to the dormitories to calm her nerves. No one was in the dormitories as well as in the common room. As soon as she walked in to the dormitories, Hermione noticed a single red rose on her bed along with a note. Pushing the bad thoughts aside, Hermione ran up to the note.

Dearest Mona,

I know you think that I have forgotten you. Don't worry, I could never forget you. I've seen you with the ring on your finger and it looks gorgeous on you. I feel extremely happy that you wear the ring, for it shows you care about my letters. For, now, that's all.

Yours Truly

Hermione smiled and picked up the rose. It smelt wonderful and fresh. '_I wonder who Yours Truly is?_ Suddenly, and idea struck her. _'If they can leave letters to me, I can leave letters for them to find! That way I can get to know Yours Truly better, somehow.'_ Grabbing a quill and parchment, Hermione began to write:

Dear Yours Truly,

"Hmm...sounds weird. Oh well, I don't know what else to put."

Thank you very much for the rose and ring. But you do not really need to give me gifts. The thing I really want to know, is who are you? The question has been swimming in my head ever since Valentine's. And also why me? I mean, I'm no one special. If you could reply as soon as possible, I would love it.

Reading it over, Hermione thought it was good enough. Signing 'Mona' at the bottom of the page, Hermione put the letter in an envelope. In bold, swirling letters, she wrote "Yours Truly" on the front. With it all set, she placed the letter by her bed and left to go down to lunch.

"So, Mona. Any word from Yours Truly?" Lily asked as Hermione began to put food on her plate.

"Actually yes. A note and a single red rose." Lily smiled, more to herself than to Hermione.

"What did the note say?"

"Oh, well, nothing much really. Just that they were sorry for not writing for awhile." Hermione started to eat.

"Oh."

"But I wrote back, figuring, you know, that maybe I can get to know this person and then maybe figure out who they are." Lily smiled.

"Really? I wonder if that'll work?"

"I guess there's only one way to find out, right?" Hermione and Lily smiled at each other.

;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;...;.;;..;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;;.;.;.;.;.;;..;.;;;.;.;.;;..;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;

That's all for now folks! My writers' block is gone! Woo Hoo! I think that vacation really helped. Hope you guys are happy with this new chapter! I now know where my story will lead. Please, don't forget to Read & Review!

Thanks to:

Kitty the Black Ice Cat

Renatinha Black I have looked at your fic, and I love it! Please, keep writing!

blondekat3

orlin

Sin a.k.a. Chrisoriented

Animalzoo

Imogenhm

RosaFinch

Snapdragon247

Black-rose23

daniel-radcliffes-girl

Looney-Liv

Flaignhan

Pheonixbabe

DarkDreams2003

Niphredel Black

Thank you all for reviewing, and thank you all my newbie reviewers! Keep 'em coming!


	11. Chapter 11: A month?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Why must I keep writing these...I think everyone knows that I don't own it! Oh well....**

**.;.;.;;;;;.;.;.;.;;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.**

** Hey there all! Hope you all enjoyed my last chapter! The stupid site wouldn't let me upload it so I had to wait a few days. Dumb technical problems...anyway, On with the Story!**

**.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;;.;.;.;...;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.**

"Romancing the Past"

_**Chapter 11: A month?  
**_

By Crushette

** The next morning Hermione woke up and her letter to Yours Truly was gone. She smiled. Still smiling, Hermione got dressed and ready for school. Lily noticed her happy face.**

**"What got you so happy this morning?"**

**"Oh, just that Yours Truly got my letter and I should be hearing from them anytime now."**

**"Oh." Lily just smiled.  
**

**-----------**

**On the way down to breakfast, Hermione, for some reason, began thinking about Sirius. _'Why doesn't he act like he did before around me? Maybe he doesn't like me..._' Shaking the random thoughts out of her head, Hermione sat down next to Lily at the Gryffindor table.**

**"So...Mona. Heard anything from the Admirer?" James asked as he took a bit out of a roll.**

**"Well, sorta, recently. But nothing really important."**

** "Ah, well that's too bad." Hermione noticed that when Sirius said that, he quickly looked at Remus. It was a small gesture that she would have normally overlooked, but she was looking at Sirius closely today. **

**"Yeah, I guess." Now Hermione looked at Remus, who wouldn't make eye contact. _'Strange..._' Hermione suddenly got the chills and the feeling of someone watching her. She didn't have to look, she knew who it was. Lucius Malfoy. He sat at the Slytherin table and he stared at her. He smirked and then looked away. **

**"Mona? Are you okay?" Remus asked her.**

**"Uh...yeah. Yeah, I'm okay. Why?" She quickly said as she looked back at Remus.**

**"Oh, just that you suddenly looked a little scared or something."**

**"Oh. No, I'm okay." Hermione put up a show of smiling and laughing to prove it. **

** Not fully satisfied, Remus looked at her as if studying her and said, "Ok, if you say so..." When Hermione looked back down at her food, Remus looked in the direction she was looking in before and came eye to eye with Lucius Malfoy.**

**----------------------**

** "Hey, Sirius, I think that Malfoy is doing something to Mona." Remus said as he caught up to Sirius in the library. (READERS: Sirius? Library?! (A/N: He's actually studying! I hope....)) Sirius looked up. "Yeah. Remember when she got all scared at breakfast? Well I looked to see what she was looking at and I came eye to eye with Malfoy." Sirius was quiet. **

** "Well, don't worry. He won't do anything." Sirius said in a 'not really even listening' tone. Remus just looked at Sirius surprised at his response.  
"What? Don't you want to hex him or something?" Remus looked at Sirius wide-eyed. Sirius didn't look up from his book, which, by the way, he was hiding the cover of.  
"No. He doesn't need to be. Now will you leave me alone. I'm reading."  
"Oh. Must be a pretty interesting book for Sirius Black to read it." Remus tried to grab the book, but Sirius moved it away and glared at him.  
"You don't need to know. Now please leave me alone!" He got up and moved to a different table.  
"OK. Sheesh." Remus rolled his eyes and walked out. Sirius watched him go over the top of the book.  
**

**-----------------**

**Hermione just sat silently on the couch, with the common room calendar in her lap.**

** "I can't believe that I've been here for a little over a month." She sighed and looked back at the calendar. "I almost forgot that I don't belong here."**

**"Why wouldn't you belong here?" Hermione's head snapped up. Lily smiled and sat down next to her.**

**"Lily." Hermione looked back down at her hands. "Oh no reason really."**

**"Mona. There must be a reason. Why would you say that you don't belong here?" Lily looked at Hermione seriously. _'Oh, Lily. I wish I could tell you! I really do!_' **

**With tears threatening to fall, Hermione was quiet for moment. _'Lily, I know how stupid this will sound, but I'm from the future. I'm a best friend of your and James's son who you will never get to meet because you will die at the hands of Voldemort.'_ Hermione sighed. "Sometimes I don't feel like I'm from this time." Hermione put her head down and Lily just put her arm around Hermione's shoulders.**

**"You're not from another time! That's like probably impossible! You belong here just as much as I do." _'Yeah, if you're from the future to...'_ Hermione just sighed deeply.**

** "I know. I just miss my family and friends. I've never been this far away from them before. Well, I'm tired now. I'm going to bed."**

**Hermione walked slowly up the dormitory stairs and quickly went to sleep, even though it was mid-afternoon.**

**------------------**

** "Hey you guys. Did any of you notice anything different about Mona this morning?" Lily asked James, Remus and Sirius as she sat down for lunch.**

**"No. Why?"**

**"No and speaking of Mona, where is she?" Sirius asked looking around.**

**"She's sleeping." **

**"****Sleeping? But it's 1:00 in the afternoon!" James looked at Lily surprised.**

**"Ye****s I know! I walked in to the common room to see her sitting on the couch with the calendar in her lap, and then I heard her say 'I almost forgot I don't belong here'. I asked her what was wrong and all she said was that sometimes she didn't feel like she was from this time and that she missed her family and friends. It was all very strange." James and Sirius looked at each other, both knowing what Hermione meant by saying she felt like she didn't belong in this time.**

**"Um.... well maybe she does. I mean she did come here rather.... unexpected." Sirius said.**

** "True, but even still it seems too strange. She has me and you guys for friends and she can write to her family whenever she wants." Lily looked at the boys, her eyes studying slits.**

**"Oh, I know that look. We didn't do anything." James said throwing his hands up as if protecting himself from a monster.**

**"Good, 'cause if you did...."**

**"We didn't!" Sirius said forcefully.**

**"OK. No need to get mad." Lily looked at Sirius trying to figure out what got him all worked up. **

**"Well, I'll be going. See you guys later." Sirius jumped up and walked out of the lunch room. **

**"I wonder what's wrong with him?" **

**"I don't know he's been really weird lately. He doesn't even get all goo-goo when Mona's around." James said.**

** "Yes, I've noticed that." Suddenly Lily noticed Remus who was sitting at the table poking at his food. "Remus, is something wrong?" Remus looked up.**

**"Ah---no. No, nothing is wrong. Just not hungry that's all."**

**"Oh." Lily seemed unconvinced.**

**------------------------------**

** Hey you guys! Sorry about the wait on this one. Computers.... Well not many reviews this time, but reviews nevertheless. Thank you all who reviewed and I want to ask you all a few questions. What do you think my story is missing or what do you guys want to see more of? If you could answer those, I would love it. Well anyway, please Read & Review!**

**Thank you all reviewers!**

**Lunetta()**

**Orlin**

**Lady Kel**

**Mrs.Drew Malfoy**

**Facil Glow**

**E() ---- I know it is but I'm trying to build up to something believe it or not. lol**


	12. Chapter 12: Feelings

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything

---------------------------------------------------------------

Please feel free to hate me. I know it took me WAY to long to update. In all honesty, I had to stop writing this story for awhile. I needed a break from it, you know? To refresh my mind, sort-o-speak. I hope you all forgive me, like this chapter, forgive me, and like this chapter! Well, my updates will be as frequent as I can make them with school starting up and with my AP Chemistry class.....I'll try my hardest for you guys!

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Romancing the Past"

_**Chapter 12: Feelings**_

"In order to turn this Billie-bong into a shield and back, you must use these _exact_ wand movements along with the spell. Repeat after me. _Incohare crusta!"_ Professor McGonagall said as she waved her wand around in the air in a precise pattern. The class watched as her green, yellow spotted Billie-bong turned into a green, yellow spotted shield with a POP! "As you can see, the shield will keep the Billie-bong's original color and spots. Now you try. I'll be walking around to help."

Shouts of "_Incohare crusta!"_ were said around the room. A girl with brown hair raised her hand and shouted to McGonagall, "Can you please repeat the wand pattern?"

McGonagall repeated the wand pattern a few times and everyone watched and practiced with her.

'_This is very difficult.'_ Hermione thought to herself as she tried to repeat the wand movements. _'Very difficult indeed._' Hermione set her brow and concentrated on turning the Billie-bong into a shield. Suddenly, a loud POP! Sounded from across the room. The same girl who had asked McGonagall to repeat the wand movements had successfully turned her Billie-bong into a purple and green shield. She smiled broadly.

Professor McGonagall clapped her hands. "Wonderful Ms. Peerson! Good job!" The girl just sat up straighter and smiled smugly as she looked around the room. Everyone else groaned and rolled their eyes. A few "Know-it-alls" and "as always" were mumbled. Ms. Peerson looked at the person next to her, who was repeatedly saying the spell and doing the wand movements as they concentrated on the Billie-bong. Peerson just looked at her like she pitied him and shook her head. She said something but Hermione couldn't catch it. The girl said the spell and the other person's Billie-bong turned into a yellow shield. The person just grumbled and glared at Peerson as she smiled as if bragging at them.

_"What a stuck-up----'_ Something donned on Hermione. '_Do _**I**_ act like that? That seems very familiar with the situation in first year with Ron and me in Charms...'_ Hermione shuddered. She vowed never to be like that again or at least she would try not to be.A few moments later Hermione had successfully turned her Billie-bong into a shield.

-------

As everyone was leaving Transfiguration, Hermione caught up with the Ms. Peerson. "Hello. You did a good job with your shield."

The girl turned smiling at Hermione but when she saw whom it was, she looked at her as if she was dirt. "You must be that new student from Durmstrang. How come you didn't get put into Slytherin?" That statement took Hermione by surprise.

"Wh—why would I be in Slytherin? Who told you I was from Durmstrang?" Hermione asked.

"Professor Dumbledore did. At lunch yesterday...." When Hermione continued to look clueless, the girl just rolled her eyes and turned down the closest corridor. Hermione continued standing there.

"Why would Dumbledore tell everyone I was from Durmstrang? Even after I've been here for a bit over a month already?" Hermione said quietly to herself.

"Maybe because someone told him." Hermione didn't even need to turn around to know who said that. She would recognize the slippery arrogance and the way the air stilled when they spoke to be Lucius Malfoy. "How come you never told me you were from Durmstrang?" He smirked. Hermione could have sworn that that smirk was permanently plastered on his thin mouth since birth.

"Because I saw no reason that I should tell you." Hermione said as she began to walk away.

"Well, why not. That little bit of information changes everything." He said casually catching up to her. She stopped.

"Why? What would me being from Durmstrang change anything?" Hermione said looking Lucius straight in the eye.

"Well, it changes _everything_." He whispered very quietly, very close to her face. Hermione shrugged him away.

"Well, that's nice. If you can tell me what there was in the first place to change, then tell me after my class." Hermione knew it was stupid but she wanted to get away from him. It wasn't that she was afraid, it was just something about him...he seemed---_happy_ to see her. Hermione couldn't really place it. Setting the thought aside, Hermione went to her next class.

-------

Hermione entered the History of Magic classroom a few minutes before Professor Biggs himself. Luckily Lily had saved Hermione a seat.

"Why were you so late?" Lily whispered to Hermione once the class had started.

"I just sort of lost track of time...I was in the library. And well...you know..." she trailed off. Lily just smiled and shook her head.

"You and Remus with those books." Hermione smiled at Lily's almost inaudible statement. She turned and looked at Remus who was sitting a few rows behind Lily and herself with Sirius, James and Peter. Catching her eye, he smiled warmly. _'Lily's right. We do have a lot in common.'_

Hermione turned back to her own work and spent the rest of the class thinking about how much Remus and herself really were similar.

-------

Outside of class, Remus, Sirius and James ran to catch up to Hermione and Lily. Peter had disappeared to some other class he had.

"Thank God we have no school tomorrow. I don't think I could take another one of his extremely boring and useless classes. Or any other class for that matter." Sirius sighed dramatically as he pretended to be very tired and "fell" on to James's shoulder. Everyone laughed.

"I think that his classes can be interesting sometimes." Remus said. James and Sirius rolled their eyes.

"Of course _you_ do Moony." James said.

"I'm serious. I do agree with you that some of his classes are boring but some are interesting. I think that if he told them in a more engaging way, people would think so to." Remus retorted seriously. Seeing that no one was about to agree when they all laughed, Hermione decided that she should voice her feelings toward the class to.

"I agree with you Remus. I guess you need to know how to look past the boring drone of his voice and concentrate on what he's saying. I also agree that he should find a better way of saying his lessons for those students," she shot a look towards James and Sirius, "who don't know how to understand the words because they can't get past his manner of saying them." Remus perked his eyebrow at her and smiled.

James and Sirius's eyes got wide and they stopped.

"I think you two just had a well deserved wake-up call." Lily said as she laughed and turned into the girls' lavatory. Hermione and Remus continued to walk.

"Do you really agree with me?" Remus asked quietly.

"Sure. Why would I say those things if I didn't." Hermione said looking at Remus. Remus smiled happily.

"Finally, someone who agrees with me! I'm usually alone in those sort of things, except of course if Lily feels the same or if she just agrees with me because she feels she has to." Remus said smiling.

"Well, now I'm here so you won't have to worry about that." Hermione smiled sweetly and walked into a classroom. Remus stayed standing there watching Hermione disappear into the classroom.

'_I sure am happy she came here....'_

------

That's all for this chapter! I hope you guys like it! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW to show me that I still have some fans out there!


	13. Chapter 13: The Secret Garden

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but the plot idea and my two new characters!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for your reviews! I'm happy that you still love me! :) OK, on with the story! Oh and I have two new made-up characters that I decided to put in here.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Romancing the Past"

_Chapter 13: The Secret Garden _

The next day, Saturday, Sirius and James disappeared. No one knew where they went but Lily, Hermione and Remus had some ideas. Lily spent the day with Claudia and Jessica, two of her other friends leaving Hermione and Remus together. They didn't _have_ to stay together, but they chose to. They went to the library, where they picked up some interesting books, then they decided to walk around for a bit outside.

"I love going outside. Especially after a long week of school." Hermione said as she took a deep breath. "And it's such a lovely day to."

"Yeah." Remus said. He stopped and looked at Hermione. "Do you want to see my favorite spot?"

"What?" Hermione stopped walking and turned to Remus.

"My favorite spot. Do you want to see it?" Remus said smiling.

"Sure!" Before Hermione could do anything else, Remus grabbed her arm and started running pulling her with him.

---------

"OOO! Since when did Remus get a girlfriend?" Claudia said flipping a piece of her dark hair over her shoulder. Lily, Jessica and Claudia were outside under a large oak tree and were just talking about random things, not to mention checking out any boys that came by.

"Who?" Lily asked moving next to Claudia so she could see the two distant forms better. "How do you know that's Remus?"

"Well, look. That's clearly him." Jessica stated matter-of-factly. Lily squinted to get a better look. _'It is him!'_

"Hey, Lil, isn't that that new girl---Mona I think---with him? Oh look he's holding her hand!" Claudia laughed as she watched Remus grab Hermione's arm (which Claudia thought was Hermione's hand) and begin to run.

"Well, we need to spread the good news don't we!" Jessica offered excitedly. "Everyone should know of our exciting new couple on campus!" Claudia smiled and they both jumped up.

"Oh yes! Come on Lily!"

"They're not dating." Lily said. "At least I don't think they are." Claudia looked at Lily surprised.  
"Oh, I don't know.... What if they aren't even going out? We don't want to go spreading rumors." Lily said as she rose slowly off the ground.

"Oh, who cares! We have the eye for couples and we say that they're a couple. And if they're not, then maybe this will be a sign that they should." Claudia shrugged her shoulder and began walking away with Jessica.

"I guess so..." Lily followed them over to a large group of third year Hufflepuffs.

--------

Remus led Hermione all around the campus. He finally stopped when they came to a large clump of dead bushes.

"This-is-your-secret spot?" Hermione said trying to catch her breath.

"No." Remus began to look closely at the bushes.

"Then why are we here? I thought you were taking me to your secret spot?"

"I am." After a few more moments of wrong choices, Remus finally shouted "AHA!" and pushed down on a particular spot on one of the bushes. Suddenly, the bushes began to move aside showing a trail big enough for someone to crawl through. Remus smiled. "Follow me." He got down on all fours and began to crawl through. Hermione sighed and followed. As soon as she was all the way through in to the pathway, the bushes behind her closed back together.

"Don't worry. They're supposed to do that." Remus's bodiless voice said to her. "We're almost there." The little pathway was short but very dark so when they reached the end the sunlight blinded Hermione for a moment. When her eyes adjusted to the bright light, Hermione was amazed. She was standing underneath an arc that had delicate vines wrapped around it with roses bloomed all over it. Ahead of her was a dirt path, seemingly perfect, with perfect green grass with bright and dark colors spotted through out it. Birds were chirping and the sun was bright. Beautiful cherry, apple, oak, maple and more trees were all over the place in full bloom. Remus stood there smiling watching her reaction.

"Welcome to my own Secret Garden." Remus beamed. Hermione's smile widened as she walked out from underneath the arc and began to walk down the path, Remus right next to her.

"It's wonderful! Beautiful!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Here, follow me. I want to show the best spot." Remus smiled and began to run off of the path. Hermione followed him. When he finally stopped, what Hermione saw was beautiful. There was a large weeping willow tree, with its leaves and branches touching the ground and a small field of flowers in between her and the tree. Past the tree Hermione could see a lake with the colors of the sunset reflected in it. Wait. Sunset?

"Remus, why is the sun setting? Isn't it a bit early for that?" Hermione asked puzzled.

"Not here it isn't. Look behind you." Hermione did at was Remus said and gasped. The sun was shining brightly as if mid morning-afternoon. She looked quickly back to the lake. The sun was setting according to this side but still high in the sky on the other.

"That is so odd. Why is it like that?" Hermione asked turning to Remus. Remus shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. It's always like this. There's even a night side of this place." Remus said when he and Hermione made it to the tree.

"A night side?" Hermione said pushing aside leaves so she could get to the trunk.

"Yeah. It's weird. I think this is a different world of some kind that I just stumbled upon. It never changes. It's always like this, mid-morning-afternoon, sunset and night. I've never actually been to the night part. I've seen it, but I've never been in it. It unnerves me."

"That's so odd. Wow, Remus, however did you just "stumble upon" this place? You had a bit of trouble getting here just now!" Hermione said swinging her legs onto a branch and beginning to climb higher, Remus following her.

"I don't know. I don't really remember." Remus obviously was lying. Hermione knew why. "So, do you like it?" he said trying to change the subject.

"Very much. Thank you for showing me it." Hermione replied back.

-------

After talking up in the tree for what seemed for a little while because of the never changing sunset, Remus and Hermione left the Secret Garden world. When they came out, the sun was low in the sky in the real world. They both rushed back to the castle so they wouldn't miss dinner. Little did they know what was in store for them when they came back...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you go! The 13th chapter! Hope you all liked it! Please don't forget to READ & REVIEW!


	14. Author Note: An Explanation

** AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Ok, I know you guys are waiting desperately for me to update. Truthfully I feel absolutely horrid that I haven't been able to update for you guys. I love you all and I'm not stopping the story, it's just that right now I've run across a pretty nasty writer's block. I haven't been able to write _anything._ I started writing the next chapter but I just got stuck. So, if you'll forgive me, I'll be away on hiatus for awhile but don't worry, I think I may be coming out my rut with this recent ELA project...Keep faithful and keep an eye out for the next chapter!**

**Desperately sorry,**

**Crushettte**


End file.
